fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Ultimatum
Mario Kart: Ultimatum is an action-packed installment to the "Mario Kart" racing series, and sequel to the latest game on the Wii. Story Right after the last big Mushroom Kingdom Grand Prix, Mario and the Princess decide to reinvent the racing tournament. This includes removing some of the deadlier portions of the races, and the ability for drivers to uses weapons. The two wish to instead make this a race about fun, not winning, for the race will now be held as a charity to the underprivileged and needy throughout the Kingdom. This doesn't bode well for several parties involved in the Grand Prix. Bowser, Jr., Wario & Waluigi are now disqualified from competing for tricks and weapons were their best strength. They wouldn't race now that it's become a "worthless" charity. MC Ballyhoo, who took over as head racing administrator on his Carnival's off season, is devastated by the fact that profits are going to poor Mushrooms. He'll gain nothing if the race goes Peach and Mario's way. And lastly the company that created the "Item Boxes", Rookstar, is losing vast profits now that their best seller is going to be shut out of the race. On the day the new race for charity is to start, Mario is kidnapped, along with as he discovers several other of the regulars in the race. A mysterious player has taken control of the race, taken in back to its roots but intensified it ten-fold. More powerful weapons, more treacherous tracks, and introducing more sinister races in the fray. The Mushroom Kingdom Grand Prix is now the deadliest race in the world, and it's prize is much higher than anything before. The winner of the championship over all will win the chance to live, while the losers will be destroyed! To add some leverage, the villain, calling himself "Torque", has blackmailed each and every racer with something special to force them into racing. Each with their own motives, the racers new and old must survive the new tournament's tracks, and Torque's own set of rules. Throughout the tournament it becomes mission of (the character of the player's choice) to uncover which out of the many suspects could be the man behind the curtain, pulling the strings and forcing the rest to compete for his sick enjoyment. Playable Characters The Following is a list of the racers and the threats by which they are forced to enter this Kart Tournament turned death race.﻿ *'Mario' - *'Luigi '- Still haunted by the nightmares of his inherited "Mansion", Luigi discovers that Torque released all the now vengeful ghosts from Poltergust. To protect himself, Torque gives Luigi a special amulet that wards off the ghosts and keeps him impervious to harm. With but a gesture, however, Torque can turn off the magic amulet's power, leaving Luigi in peril to threats natural and supernatural. This is enough to force Luigi into the race, whose scared silly and left unaware of whether he's invulnerable or not. *'Princess Peach' *'Princess Daisy' *'Donkey Kong' *'Klubba' *'Wario' - His gold mines are secretly rigged with miles of C-4 Explosives, which Torque can detonate with but a single button hidden in his private office. *'Waluigi - '''Torque has incriminating evidence that claims Waluigi cheated when he won the Tennis Championship three years in a row. Tennis is his favorite sport and he can't lose it, for this evidence would surely ban him from the sport for life. *'Yoshi''' *'Baby Mario' *'Baby Luigi' *'Bowser' *'Bowser Jr.' *'Dry Bones' *'Kamek' *'King Boo' *'Toad' *'Hammer Bros.' *'R.O.B.' *'Petey Piranha' *'Rosalina' *'Mii' *'Birdo' *'Shy Guy' *'Count Bleck' *'O'Chunks' *'Dimentio' *'Professor E. Gadd' *'Captain Falcon' *'AVGN' Racetracks There are 25 different courses in Torque's Grand Prix, divided into five cups. There are also five "Battle Tracks", where in Torque pits the top 5 of each cup against a powerful boss. Tanooki Cup Shine Sprite Cup *'Marto Industry' *Kamek Raceway *Watery Pyramid *Wario's Hall Mega Mushroom Cup Grand Star Cup Blue Shell Cup The Battle Tracks ﻿ ﻿ Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Games